Lulu Glitterlance
A very energetic member of DEF. Lulu doesnt really know what she is doing or going and has no real goal in mind, the reason why she joined DEF was because it she wanted something new, different and a adventure, something her old life never had. Appearance Lulu has long purple hair that she normally keeps down, yellow eyes and a small body build. She wears long a dark purple robe and a hat, the style of her clothes is rather odd and is much like a classic witch. Although she will mostly wear her long robe Lulu does often wear other outifts when out and about, what shes wearing goes along with her personality being random with no real pattern or style, the only thing that never changes is the hat she always wears. Personality Lulu is very carefree and high spirited, she can never sit still for long always running off looking for something to do and wanting a sense adventure. Its very hard to get a good read on her personality because one moment she can be cheerful then quickly change to being angry or upset. She will act very friendly to other people even if they are her enemy often by playing with them and not taking thing too seirous. Although she doesnt appear to look very smart to others Lulu is indeed a very intelligent person, she does however lack common sense being oblivious to others feelings and cant read the atmosphere very well being rather short-sighted when it comes to people. Lulu is very good at remembering things that she has seen or heard which compliments her intellect, because of this at times she may bring up useless information about random stuff and never stop talking. She also has a fondness of animals, being unable to resist them, mainly cats. History Lulu was born and raised in Moscow, Russia 2029. Growing up in the last standing city in Russia wasnt easy because of the ongoing war with the Gekijou. Both of her parents were part of the Russian military intelligence division and often spent many hours doing work for fighting off the Gekijou along side the DEF. Because of how busy her parents were Lulu rarely got to see them and was put in a boarding school, with the war the place was mostly empty having less then a hundred students and a dozen staff members there. at a early age Lulu showed signs of being very bright but the teachers had a hard time getting her to focus, Lulu however kept up with her studys not having the courge to tell her teacher that she didnt like it. She would often sneak off and explore the areas and only when she was away from every one could she be her true self. When she was around eleven the Gekijou started to advance deeper into Moscow causing lots of trouble within the city and with very few soldiers remaining in the Russian Military and support from DEF becoming fewer, the Russian Military become desperate and started sending any available member to fight them, both of her parents where part of a unit sent to fight them, with out even saying good bye to their daughter they both left to fight the Gekijoi. Lulu never heard back from her parents and believed they both died in battle. It wasnt long untill Moscow became quickly over run by the Gekijou, Lulu was one of the lucky few who got out in time and was taken to London by the DEF. While living in London she was once again forced into studys this time by the DEF in hopes of using her intelligence in the near future against the Gekijou. Lulu spent almost all of her time studying and becuase of the increased surveillance by the DEF it was much harder for her to sneak away, she still however managed to sneak away and would explore London having her adventures and being her self. On her seventeenth birthday she snuck away again and went off to a area she had never been to before, there she ran into a Gekijou. Lulu was scared but curious, the Gekijou didnt seem to know she was watching it, This was her fist time she ever saw one so close. The Gekijou however noticed her and attacked, Lulu ran but wasnt able to escape it, when all hope seemed lost a man appeared. Lulu blacked out because of the event and when she later woke up the Gekijou was no where to be seen and all that was left was the man. The man introduced as December Endspire, Lulu had heard of him, he was the man who turned normal every day people into Kensei. December stared at Lulu while she stared back, he spoke to her but she wasnt able to make out what he said, December spoke again only this time she heard him "I've noticed how you are always seeking adventure, tired of all the endless ammount of boring studying you do unable to be who you truly are. So tell me Lulu, do you wish to leave behind this boring life and have a more adventurous one?". Lulu quickly responded and December Endspire placed his hand on her shoulder giving her the powers of a Kensei. With her new powers Lulu refused to do any more studying finally having the courge to stop and like all other Kensei was recruited by DEF to fight the war against the Gekijou. Although she lives a more dangerous then before Lulu is finally able to be who she truly is. Upon joining DEF Lulu quickly became a star, although she would tend to be rather random and carefree on her missions, Lulu proved to be a very useful support member during missions with her high intelligence and ability. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Terraforming Terraforming (literally, "Earth-shaping") is a ability that allows Lulu to modifying the surrounding areas atmosphere, temperature, surface topography and ecology and bend them to her will. In order to do so Lulu must be touching a surface area with her hand, this will allow her to change the surrounding environment to best suit the current situation and need of others. The level of the change greatly depends on Lulu's current emotional state aswell as current environment of the area being changed. Her ability manifests in either of her hands and at least one hand must remain in full contact with the area while changing or creating in order for her powers to work. Any changes done by Lulu will only stay active so long as she has enough stamina, if she runs out of stamina or gets too far away any changes will begin to rapidly fade away and return to its orginal state. *'Environmental change:' The most standard uses of her Terraforming powers. This allows Lulu to change the current environment into something different, such as turning a grassy field into a swap or a desert into a winter wonderland. The changes are not instant and require some time depending on how much is being done, she is also only able to effect a area of up to a max of 300 meters.' '''That is currently her hard cap and reaching the max distance of 300 meters requires a lot of stamina and time. *'Plant life:' Using her ability Lulu is able to create most natural plant life with ecology, anywhere from trees to flowers. The most common uses for the plants is to shield allys or to stop enemies movements. *'Atmosphere & Temperature change: '''Although possible to also effect both the atmosphere and aemperature around her, Lulu has not yet reached that level of control in order to do so. However when changing the general environment of the area she still has some form of temperature control if it stays within natural law. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Has a pet cat named Pix. *Her favorite food is chocolate. *She may not appear to be smart, but Lulu is in fact a genius having a IQ of around 170+. *Even though she was forced to study for many years of her life she dislikes reading books, unless they have colorful pictures. *Having lived in Russia for most of her childhood she is a native speaker of Russian, she is also fluent in English also knowing German, French and a little bit of Chinese. *Ironically she doesnt have a Russian accent or speaking manners, sounding more like a American. *She isnt very good at keeping secrets. *Her real surname name is "Makarov" she changed it to Glitterlance because it sounds more exciting. *Lulu is a rather highly regarded member within the DEF Research Division, she however would rather spend her time out in the field then in some lab. Category:Female Category:Kensei Category:PC Category:Character Category:DEF